


It's Only Clothes

by DarkJediQueen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Multi, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: No matter how many times they had been told, James and Alec still didn't believe that Q could make off with all of their money in poker. However, Q changed the stakes and it wasn't money that up at stake, it was clothes. The clothes on their backs. And when the little shite won, he kept them.





	It's Only Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts), [Venstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/gifts), [bordertravis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bordertravis/gifts), [Dazeventura6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/gifts).



> **Notes** : Unbeta'd and wrote in a day. It was run through Grammarly, but all mistakes are my own.
> 
> **Year** : Post-Skyfall

James smiled as he laid down his cards. Alec had folded that round and took his shirt off. James was down to his pants. He needed to win. Q had lost his socks and cardigan only while Alec had only his socks left. Alec didn't care that the Quartermaster was seeing his cock. In Alec's mind, it was going to help him bag the Quartermaster in the sack before James. It was a game that both of them were losing. Q had rebuffed their advances but wasn't uninterested. In fact, Q seemed to encourage their flirting. It was an exciting development that James wanted to investigate more.

Q grinned and laid down four of a kind aces with the pot. Q smiled wider and looked at James. He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned back. James stood up and shucked his pants. He sat back down and stared at the Quartermaster. Q picked up the cards as it was his turn to deal. James was shocked when he was dealt into the game.

"It's no fun to play against Alec alone. You don't have a stake, but you can still play."

James looked at his cards before looking at Alec. They had been together for years, but no one really knew that, given their sexual encounters with women. Women were for fucking while each other was for comfort and rough sex. Q though was different. James could see him trying something long-term with the young man, with Alec.

James tried to win the hand against Q, wanting to see the younger man take something else off. However, Q won again, and Alec was forced to take off his socks and toss them in the bin that Q had brought out to set the clothes in that way nothing was thrown around the room.

"It was a pleasure playing with you," Q said as he collected the cards back into the box they had come from. He tossed the cards onto the filing cabinet that he had pulled them from.

James looked at Alec and then looked at their clothes. Typically, by that point whoever they were playing with was the one naked. James and Alec taking turns winning so that neither of them was entirely naked until they wanted to be. He should have known that playing against the Quartermaster would not go as planned. Alec waggled his eyebrows a little and stood up before rounding Q's desk.

"Now that you have us naked, Q, what are you going to do with us?"

"With you, nothing. With your clothes, well." Q looked at the box, and it closed. "Have a good day."

Q leaned back in his desk chair to look at the both of them. Alec started toward him, but the door to the office opened and in stepped Moneypenny. She gasped and nearly shut the door.

"Leave it open, 006 and 007 were just leaving."

"Do I need to get security?"

"No, Moneypenny. They are just reaping what they sowed by losing to me at poker."

"You actually played poker with him? Strip poker at that? Have you not heard the rumours?"

"Rumors?" James asked at the same time as Alec.

"Come along you two," Moneypenny stated.

James looked out to see that the rest of Q-Branch was watching with very keen eyes what was going on. He looked at Alec, and he smirked. They both had a change of clothes in the locker room, and it wasn't like naked photos of them hadn't made their way around.

"You have clothes in your lockers yes?" Moneypenny asked as James exited Q's office. He looked back at the now locked box that held his clothes. It had been his favourite suit. Q stared at him when he wore it. He wondered what Q planned to do with it. Alec had been dressed in one of his better suits as well, but he wasn't as attached to clothes as James was.

"Yes. We do," James said when he turned around again.

"I can't tell if the little bugger was cheating or not."

"He wasn't, not really. COunting cards, yes but outright cheating, no."

"Really?" James asked. He hadn't noticed Q doing that.

"He put himself through Uni playing illegal poker or at least that's the rumour. I've never got confirmation. R told me that he walked away with a quarter of a million pounds once from a game when he was sixteen. I can never tell when she is lying."

"Did she look at you when she was speaking, but her eyes were focused on your nose?" Alec asked.

"Yes."

The doors to Q-Branch opened, and there stood Tanner and Mallory. James straightened up and looked at Mallory, expecting to see the man pissed. Mallory sighed and stepped back to let Moneypenny through. James and Alec followed, and James stared straight ahead as he passed Mallory. Tanner sighed and shook his head, James could see in his side vision.

"THen yes, she was telling the truth. She only looks people in the eye when is lying. Which is really good as usually it's looking away that signals a lie," James said.

Moneypenny left them at the lift and went to wherever she was going while James and Alec took the lift down to the training rooms. The training room that had direct access to the lockers rooms was full of trainee agents and seasoned agents alike as well as some of the office staffers that were touching up on hand to hand. James looked everyone who looked at him in the eye and nodded at them. He wasn't ashamed of his body at all. The scars told everyone that he had lived while his physique was nothing to sneeze at. Alec was strutting through the room which made James smile.

The locker room was empty, and it wasn't long before they were dressed. There was nothing left for them to do at MI6, they were both just off long missions and were on their two weeks of downtime. Of course, the only way that Q would play poker with them had been if their reports were filed and they had checked into Medical. It had been a steep price to pay, but James had been willing.

"He didn't even seem that interested," Alec said.

"Yes, he did seem more interested in the clothes than the bodies hidden under. I wonder what his game plan is."

"That was my favourite tie, James. He had better not set them on fire."

"Only you would do that. I'd say that Q's going to give us back a piece when we return all of our equipment intact. And he'll hold our favourite items until last."

"Your whole suit was your favourite," Alec pointed out.

James eyed the jumper in his locker with a little disdain. He had stuck it in there for when he was coming off a mission, and it was hard to dress in a suit. He liked the jumper, but he didn't like wearing it around the halls of MI6, even just to leave.

Hours later, James and Alec figured out the Quartermaster's plan. They were lounging around their shared flat debating what to do for dinner when a picture came through on their mobiles.

It was the picture of their clothes laying on a bed that was not one of eh beds in MI6 for overnight staff to kip on when they could. No, it was an enormous monstrosity of a four-poster bed. Before James could ask Q why he had taken the clothes home, a second image showed up. It showed a white cat on the bed, sniffing at their clothes with a black already laying on James's suit jacket.

James looked up at Alec with a look of shock on his face. James's phone chimed again with a text of an address and the warning that they had better hurry before the cats decided to use them as nests.

Thoughts of dinner fled as they stood up and grabbed coats to slip on. They had stayed in the clothes from their lockers, but James wasn't worried about changing. The damned Quartermaster was being a little shite, and James was half tempted to take him over a knee.

The house that the address led to was not what James ever thought of the Quartermaster living in. No, it was something that an average person lived in, and if it weren't for the cameras that James knew from Q's arsenal that he equipped his agents from, James would have thought that Q had pulled their legs.

Alec was the one to get up onto the porch first and knocked. A camera above the door turned down to look at them and the door opened on its own. Alec looked at James first before stepping across the threshold. The black cat from the picture was sitting on a chair in the living room just past the foyer with the white one on the steps passed the couch. Q was nowhere to be seen.

Hanging in a clear garment bag though on the double doors of the closet on the far side of the room were James and Alec's clothes, looking as perfect as when they had dressed in them that day. There was a note attached to James's.

James crossed the room to grab the note and read it. He did before handing it to Alec who was just behind him.

_Come and find me if you dare, you'll find the parts of your clothes that are missing_.

James looked at the suits and saw that both ties were missing. Alec was smirking as he walked towards the stairs. They each took the steps two at a time before hitting the second floor, silent as they could be.

There were no doors open, but there was a set of stairs that led to what James assumed was the attic. They crept down the hall opening and shutting each door. James found a small library and a room that told James this was Q's house as it was full of parts for various computers and even what looked like toys like Boothroyd used to make. Alec found a guest room and an empty room. Alec nodded for James to take the stairs first. The stairs led right into a sitting room that took up about a third of the attic. Behind that was a wall that had three doors. James took the farthest left, and it opened into a bathroom that would not have been out of place in a high-end hotel. There was a bathtub big enough for three to swim in, a shower that dominated the far end surrounded by perfectly clear glass and a large vanity with three sinks and three mirrors. Q's things were scattered all over the middle of the vanity. There were two doors on either side of the sink area, and James took the one farthest away.

Alec stepped out of his room and looked at James across the way. It was was a closet that had the same setup, two doors, one at either end. Between the two doors of the closet was the bed, pushed up against the wall with the curtains pulled around it. There were dressers around the room and even a computer desk with a computer in the corner. It was elegant, and even though it didn't scream Q, it fit him. Alec stepped up to the end of the bed and waited for James to join him before he opened the curtain.

Q was in the middle of the bed, naked, but on his side with his hands curled up to his chest. He was asleep. Alec's tie was tied around Q's right wrist while James's was tied around the left. It looked like he had fallen asleep waiting for them. Alec shut the curtain before stepping around and opening the side that had no windows facing it to catch the last light of the day. James moved to the other side but slipped through the curtains. They each grabbed a corner of the blanket and pulled it up to cover the naked man. Q didn't even rouse.

James and Alec said nothing until they were on the second floor of the house, afraid of waking Q.

"He's a little shit," Alec said.

"Yes, he is, but it seems that he is declaring himself ours."

"The closet was mostly empty. If it weren't for the fact that the house seems very lived in for a long time by him, I would say that this isn't even his place."

"Dinner in bed? One of us can run for food and the other stay here and make sure that he doesn't wake up."

"I wonder what's in the basement," Alec mused as he looked at the door that led to the kitchen and was generally the door to the lowest floor was. James started that way with Alec following behind. The basement door was open. James flicked on the light and jumped a little at the metal stairs, that was not standard. The basement had a treadmill that sat in front of a large screen that was mounted on the wall. Other various pieces of workout equipment were along the outer edges. The screen had a track f some kind that came out of the side, and it went along in front of all of the equipment. There was s remote sitting on the edge of the treadmill. James pressed the power button and found that it was hooked up to a computer and was acting as a monitor.

"Voice control?" Alec asked because it was the only thing that made sense. James nodded and turned the monitor off. The equipment was well cared for, and James could tell that it was used. It explained the fit body of Q in the bedroom upstairs.

"I think pasta. You do that one that Q liked when he stole it from you," James said, remembering the minor prank war that Alec had started between Double-O's and Q-Branchers. Q's people had won, and it still irked the Double-O's. Q had stolen James and Alec's lunches every time that they brought one in on days they were required to be on hand for training. James hated the mess inside of Six and would rather eat leftovers than eat there.

"It'll be easy. , looks to have a nicely stocked kitchen as far as gadgets and things go. I hope nothing has weird buttons that are going to explode if I touch them wrong."

"There was a store a few blocks back. Should have everything you need. I'll go up and make sure he doesn't wake and think that we didn't come." James turned to leave, but Alec stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. James turned back to look at him. He was crowded back into a wall that had nothing on it between two pieces of exercise equipment. James grabbed the loops on Alec's jeans and pulled him in closer to kiss him. The love that they had for each other was rough and untempered by time. Getting lost in Alec's mouth, James remembered when it was still so new between them while in the Navy together.

Alec pulled out o the kiss and took off at a near run up the stairs leading out of the basement. James was more than half hard in his jeans and adjusted himself before taking the stairs at a slower pace. He heard Alec laughing as the front door shut and he wandered that way to see what had him laughing. There was a rack of keys hanging by the front door. One set had a car fob on it, and James picked that set up. The keys were tagged with a little paper ring that had the name James on it. James pressed the fob and the front door unlocked. He pushed it again, and it locked. There were regular keys on there as well with paper tags that were smaller which said what each was for. James hung them back up and looked at the space that had an A carved into it. Where James's keys had sat was a J and between an F. James wondered what name Q had that started with an F.

Q was still asleep in the bed when James got up to the third floor again. He checked on him before going back down to look at the library better. James found it was full of fiction books and not non-fiction and workbooks like James assumed there would be. He found a book that looked interesting and carried it back up to the bedroom. He figured that while James and Alec had been flirting with Q to try and win him, Q was working to win them both.

James shut the bedroom curtains and turned on the lamp that was on the desk beside an armchair. He opened the curtain on the bed so that he could watch Q and get over to him if he woke up. James tried to remember how much Q helped him on his mission. Then he remembered that Tanner had commented during his debrief that all of the Double-O's were on assignment at the moment. That Q was home meant that no missions were slated to kick up until at least morning or later.

It was half an hour later when James heard a beep from a console on the side of the room. He looked at it and saw that a light was blinking. James set the book aside and moved over to it. The readout read that the front door was ajar and it gave a ticker on that. James watched the numbers get higher and higher before he looked at the bed. Q was still dead asleep. James pressed a green button, and the beeping stopped, but the counter kept on going. He hoped that it was Alec and exited the bedroom to find out. When he made it down to the bottom floor, he found the door open and two bags sitting outside of it. Alec was walking back from the kitchen toward it.

"I looked around the kitchen and found that most of his food is takeaway and I figured that if we are going to do what we want with him tonight and probably most of tomorrow, we need food. So, I picked up a lot of our favourites." Alec grabbed the last two bags and shut the door. James hoped that the console didn't start to beep again.

"He's still asleep."

"How did you know I was back?" Alec looked intrigued before he started back toward the kitchen. James followed behind. There were four other bags on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. The rest of the counter space was taken up with gadgets and various things. James saw an actual espresso machine, and he was dying to drink some. There was the requisite water kettle. Alec moved through the kitchen and opened up every single cabinet before starting to put away the things that he had bought. James went through the bags and grabbed the fridge things and then the freezer. Frozen garlic bread wasn't exactly high on James list of things that he enjoyed eating, but he could understand Alec not wanting to put the time into making the garlic paste to put on bread and then toast it in the oven. Not when they had no clue how long Q was going to sleep.

"There was a console that started to beep when you left the door open more than fifteen seconds. I think I shut it up, but I have no clue if it made noise after the door was shut or not. How long on dinner?"

"Twenty minutes."

James nodded and went back up the stairs. The bread was going to take the longest, but James trusted his time. There was a five-minute window on either side of that time. Making sure not to make a sound, James crept back into Q's bedroom and smiled as he saw that Q was still asleep. He wondered how the system had known to let them in because it hadn't taken them long to clear the house. James debated getting into bed with Q but chose against it just in case the boffin woke with the slightest movement. James kept an eye on the time, and when it hit twenty minutes after he had come up the stairs, James crawled onto the bed.

There was only so much imagination that could be thought up about why Q's hands had the ties on them. James reached out and touched Q's face, expecting him to wake up, but the younger man didn't. James kneeled over him and smiled as Q rolled onto his back, making it easier for James to pull the boffin up to where he was leaning against the headboard. James leaned Q's body into his and reached behind to tie his hands to the bed.

"James," Q uttered from where his head was resting against James's neck. His face nuzzled in a little closer but his body was still as lax as it had been before. He was still mostly asleep. James heard footsteps behind, and the smell of garlic bread and pasta with tomato sauce filled his nose. James leaned Q back into the headboard, propping a pillow between him and the wood so that he wouldn't hurt himself.

"I found one of those night masks in the junk drawer. Did we want to blindfold him?" Alec asked as he tossed said item down on the bed at James's legs. James grabbed it and tipped Q's face up to where he could tie it around his eyes. James wasn't sure that it blocked everything, but it would do enough coupled with Q's eyes. Q's glasses were on the bedside table already in a clear plastic case of some kind. James had never seen that type of case before, but he wouldn't be shocked if it was made by Q.

Alec sat down with a tray in his hand. He collapsed the legs so that it laid down on the bed. The pasta was in two slightly oversized bowls with a fork in each one. There was a pile of bread on a plate and grated cheese in a bowl. Q's stomach growled a little before the boffin started to move on the bed. James moved from kneeling over him to sitting at his side that Alec was not on. Alec handed over a bowl of pasta before grabbing a piece of bread and waving it under Q's nose. Q reacted by trying to lean forward to get it. Alec was grinning.

James was watching closely and knew the second that Q realised that he wasn't dreaming about food but smelling real food, and his mind made him wake up. Alec was silent as Q tried to look around the room. Q's stomach growled again, and he tried to jerk his hands forward probably to pat at it. Q made no sound though as he realised he was tied up and blind. He moved though, wiggled, and it was seconds before James realised that he was trying to untie his hands. Alec realised it as well and set down the bread before leaning forward to grab a hand as it emerged free from Q's back.

Q was almost able to get his blindfold off, but James grabbed that hand. Q had untied the ties from the bed and not his wrists which made it easy for James and Alec to tie him up again. His hands not behind his back anymore.

"Wiley little bugger," James said giving Q the notice that it was a friend and not a foe that was there with him. Q settled back down on the bed and stopped trying to escape.

"We can have more fun in other positions," Q said. His face turned to where James was before unerringly looking where Alec was.

"That may be, but it's hard to do what we really want to do right now from any other position without having to perform a Heimlich," Alec said as he picked up the bread again. He barely touched the edge of it to Q's lips. Q jerked back a little and inhaled deeply before his stomach growled again. He opened his mouth and leaned forward until the tip of his tongue touched the bread, and he took a small bite of it. James grabbed a piece of bread for himself and took a bite of it before setting it down on the edge of his bowl. He mixed up the pasta and the sauce some before taking the bread and dipping and side into the sauce and lifted it up to Q's mouth just as he finished chewing. Alec finished off his piece of bread before mixing up his pasta as well and spearing up a bite and eating it. He sprinkled some cheese over the top before taking another bite. James knew that both bowls held more than they would typically eat, so he figured that Q was to be fed from both bowls.

"Open," James said, and Q obeyed immediately. He took a much bigger bite that time. Q chewed faster that time but no less through.

"Alec cooked," Q said.

"How do you know that?"

"There is clove in the sauce. James doesn't put clove in even though he likes it."

Alec set his bowl back down on the tray and leaned forward, he didn't press too close to Q but instead just stayed there with only a scant inch separating them. Q is the one that closed the distance, pressing their lips together. It stayed chaste for as long as it took for Alec to part his lips and lip his tongue between Q's. James set his bowl down and leaned in so that when Alec pulled back about a minute later, he was there to claim Q's lips. James laid a hand on Q's thigh, feeling the slight tremors of need passing through the naked man.

"First," James said when he pulled back. Q tried to follow, but his arms stopped him. James leaned in and nipped at Q's lips before pulling back. "You are going to eat."

Alec had a bite of pasta ready for Q to eat and with barely a touch of pasta to lips, Q opened up. James ate his first piece of bread before he grabbed another. Alec had only made four pieces, and Alec almost always ate two, so James grabbed a second piece and dipped the edge in sauce again before holding it up to Q's face. He had seen the boffin do that a lot when Italian was bought for the branch when it was a big mission going on. Q hummed as he chewed on the bread.

"Drink?" Q asked.

Alec laughed and pulled up a bottle of wine with no glasses.

"You had a Moscato in the fridge. I hope you weren't saving it for anything."

"No."

Alec tipped the bottle up into Q's mouth to let him have a mouthful. He was careful to not let too much escape. They didn't need Q choking. Alec gave the bottle to James next. Alec tended to not drink until he was done eating unless he was eating something hot. James settled the bottle in the circle that was made by his leg on the bed and held up another bite of food for Q.

Every few bites from James and Alec, Q would ask for a drink, he'd barely drink more than a mouthful but never asked for a second. The food disappeared very quickly with James giving all of the second piece of bread to Q. When Q started to chew a lot slower, James ate more of the food for himself and Alec did the same. Alec finished off his second piece of bread before finishing off the pasta in his bowl. James saved his last bite of pasta for Q and dredged the bowl with the bread to get all of the sauce that he could out of it.

James handed his bowl and fork to Alec who gathered up everything including the empty bottle after James had Q drink the rest of it. Alec disappeared from the room with all of the food, leaving James to deal with a QUartermaster who had now been fed and had a nap and wanted more. It wasn't long before Q's lean legs had the blanket that had been over his lap pushed down the bed. His cock was hard, and a drop of fluid was trying to make a bid for freedom down the head of it.

"James?" Q asked after James made no move to do anything.

"Alec and I have not discussed what to do to you for falling asleep on us before we could even get here."

Q swallowed, spreading his legs more as he planted his heels on the bed.

"I'd say send me to bed without dinner, but that's kind of impossible now. You could make me suck your cocks."

"Such a mouth on you," James said as he reached out to swipe at Q's lip. "I think that sucking cock would be a reward for you. I was thinking about turning you over my knee."

Q's cock jerked, and James smirked as he stood up. Q tried to track James's movement through the room with a turn of his head, but James was silent. Alec was on his way back up, humming a little tune as he crested the steps.

"That's a very pretty sight to come up to," Alec said as he took in Q on the bed, his legs spread and cock on display.

"Please," Q begged, his tone breathy.

"What's he begging for?"

"I am not exactly sure. I had told him that I was going to take him over my knee for falling asleep before we could play with him but it seems that he wants that."

"Damn, he does look like he wants it. Maybe go easy on him." Alec went around one side of the bed, and James took the other. As one they worked a hand free from the bed. Q wasn't prepared for his hands to loosen and fall down. He didn't move quick enough to escape them. James handed over his hand to Alec and grabbed the one that Alec had a hold of to flip Q on the bed to where he was laying down on it with his head toward the headboard. James climbed up onto the bed to straddle his waist and grab Q's hands to hold them down so that Alec could tie them to the posts at their side of the bed. Q was panting and didn't even try to escape.

"Safeword?" James asked directly into Q's ear. Q moaned and tried to get his legs under him, but James leaned back again, pressing him down into the bed.

"Binary," Q said voice perfectly clear.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Mallory had me give over control of all of the missions to R as I have worked for seventeen days in a row. I'm not to report back until Wednesday." Q shuddered as Alec lifted his head to place a kiss on his forehead. It was Sunday night. They had all of Monday and Tuesday with Q, they could play rough.

"Hard limits?"

"Too many to list right now. Spanking and fucking for tonight," Q said.

"Spit roast?" Alec asked.

"Fuck," Q said his voice full of need. James assumed that it was a very big yes. Alec let go of Q's hair and let his fall down onto the bed before he held out his hand. James and Alec rock, paper, scissored for who was doing which. The winner got to pick. Alec won, and James groaned.

"I want his mouth," Alec said.

James nodded and looked at the nightstand on his side of the bed. He reached over to open the drawer. Inside he found lube. He grabbed that out and set it down. "Where are your condoms?"

"Bathroom. I saw your blood work though, you are both clear. I prefer to go without with the two of you."

James slid down the bed a little, parting Q's cheeks and pressing his thumbs in on the pucker that was there. Q's body went pliant. James crossed a spanking off the list of things because wanted inside of Q right then and there. He leaned up to grab the lube.

"You are lucky tonight. We are just going to fuck you rough and hard for falling asleep." James debated using spit at first to get his finger inside of Q now rather than later, but he decided against it as he watched Alec stripping. Alec was naked in seconds. "The blindfold stays on, but after I have you how I want you, Alec will untie your hands so he can shut you up."

Q nodded meekly into the bed. James pressed a hand onto Q's back and pushed down telling him without words that he needed to stay. Q didn't move as James got off of him to strip naked. Alec grinned at James and started to remove all of the pillows from the bed leaving it nice and empty so that they wouldn't have to worry about getting them dirty. He grabbed the sheet that Q was laying on and started to slowly pull it out from under the younger man. All that was left on the bed beside Q was the top sheet. Alec sat down at Q's head to where he could watch James finger Q.

If the next two days went well, James could see both of them returning to Q time and again and leave women out of their lives except for missions. It was hard to miss the way that there was room for them in the house but they were a long way off from that becoming something that they did.

"Do you like thick cocks, Q?" Alec asked as James lubed up two fingers.

James reached out and spread Q's cheeks with a single hand before he straddled his legs. James rubbed the tips of the two fingers over Q's hole as he nodded in answer to Alec's question.

"Do you like a thick cock in your mouth or in your hole better? Do you like to feel your rim stretch to take in a cock or like to feel your lips wrapped around one?"

"Both," Q uttered as James finally breached him with a finger. Q was loose, looser than James would have thought. He pulled out and pushed back in with both fingers.

"Do you have toys you like to fuck your pretty hole with?" James asked.

"Yes."

"You'll have to show us sometime how you look when you fuck yourself with your biggest one." James pulled his fingers free of Q's body but kept his cheeks spread. James swapped which hand was holding Q open to grab the lube with his clean hand. He let a large drop of lube fall down onto Q's hole before he chased it with a finger. He spread it around the pucker a little more before wiping his hand on his cock spreading the lube there. James nodded at Alec giving him the signal to untie Q.

Nothing needed to be said as Q's hands were released. He didn't move other than to get to his hands and knees with his ass on display. Alec got into position but grabbed Q's head to keep him still as James prepared to enter him. James teased Q's hole with his cock before pushing forward enough for Q to feel it on his hole but not enough to breach him.

"Please, James," Q begged.

James gave him what he wanted, a cock sliding inside of him. James didn't pause at all and instead just kept on going until the base of his cock was kissing the younger man's rim.

"Fuck," Q panted his head trying to drop despite Alec's hold. Alec said nothing but used his free hand to grip the base of his cock and rub it over Q's lips. Q opened his mouth and took Alec's cock inside. James stayed where he was as Q adjusted to Alec's girth. Both of them were a little more than average in both width and length. When Alec started to thrust in and out just a little bit, James pulled back to push back inside. James grabbed Q's hips to hold him still as he started to fuck him with fervour.

If the noises from Q's mouth were anything to go by, he was in heaven being fucked by the both of them. He moaned and hummed around Alec's cock and tried his hardest to push back on James's cock every time that he drove into him. Sometimes when James and Alec had got over their need of just taking the younger man, they would have to let him be the one to fuck himself on their cocks, rocking back and forth between the two cocks, sliding off Alec's in his mouth and onto James's in his mouth or vice versa. Make the younger man do all the work.

Q shifted to where he was holding himself up a little more, and James realised that Alec had not removed the ties form Q's wrists. That gave James wicked ideas on what to make the younger man do as James finished off in his ass. Alec was going to come first, and James knew it. Alec loved fucking a mouth, didn't matter who it belonged to and when someone was as ardent as Q on it, Alec could barely not come as fast a teenager.

Alec thrust himself into Q's mouth, pressing al the way back as he came silently. James leaned forward to feel Q swallowing around the cock in his throat to swallow every drop of release from Alec's cock. James groaned at the thought of it being his cock in his mouth getting the same treatment. Alec slumped down on the bed and let Q sink down with him a little and rest his head on Alec's thigh. James slowed his pace a little to give Q a few seconds break before he reached forward and grabbed his arms and pulled them back.

Q gasped as James grabbed the ties to direct his arms behind his back and hold them that way as he picked up his thrusts. James was the only thing keeping Q on his knees, his body was like a toy for him to play with.

"James," Q moaned his voice sounding wrecked. James held him like that as he fucked him. He looked up at Alec to see him staring down at Q's face. James would get to see that in the morning as Alec fucked him. That thought tipped James over. He pulled back on Q's arms until the younger man was pressed so far on his dick that James was sure that nothing could slip between them where they were joined. He felt Q's muscles tense on him, and Q groaned as he came like he was pulling the sound from deep inside of himself. Alec waited until Q's hole stopped spasming before he slipped off the bed to get something to clean the younger man up with. James didn't let go of him until he could move and not collapse himself. He pulled Q the rest of the way up until Q's back was pressed against his chest, sinking Q down on James's slowly softening cock.

"Is that what you wanted?" James asked.

"Yes."

"And until Wednesday when you go back to work, you can have it as many times as your body can handle." James held Q up like he was until Alec finished cleaning up the man from his orgasm before James finally let his cock slip from inside of him. James and Alec helped him off the bed before Alec took him to the bathroom. Q staggered like he was drunk and James just watched before he finally stripped the bed and found a new top sheet.

Alec and Q emerged just as James was finishing up putting the bed to rights. Alec carefully lowered Q to the bed before slipping in with him. James took his turn washing up, and when he entered the bedroom again, Q was fast asleep. James found their mobiles and enough cords to charge them over the night before turning out the soft light of the desk lamp and the overhead light that Alec had turned on when he brought the food.

James made himself a mental note to ask about the picture of the cats on their clothes because if it was manipulated, James could think of a few things he would love for Q to do to prank Tanner and Moneypenny.

"He'd probably let us keep him wouldn't he?" Alec asked, his own voice sounding like he was worn out.

"Probably. The empty room could hold our gear that we have stored in the flat. It's not like we have much else we give a shit about."

Alec rolled onto his back and Q wiggled as close as he could get in his sleep, James moved just a little closer, giving the younger man his warmth. James kept his mouth shut as he watched Alec fall asleep. They had shared someone before, but it was all one-offs, never a several day thing and never someone who was essential to the both of them. James could see both of them falling in love with Q and wanting to actually try and retire when they hit the age for mandatory retirement. Find a place within MI6 to be able to do some good.

For the first time in a long time, James was looking forward to what the future brought to them as long as Q was a part of that.  
 **The End**


End file.
